


罐头真心

by robinxxc



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinxxc/pseuds/robinxxc
Summary: 古蒂差一点被标记





	罐头真心

**Author's Note:**

> 原创人物算Romina性转，狗血，慎重

1

这是古蒂第二十一次站在雷东多家门前。

“站在雷动家门前”对于古蒂来说，已经是一件非常值得挑战、只有在喝醉了之后才敢去做的事情，而“站在雷东多家门前并且准备和他告白”，不仅需要古蒂的勇气和他的醉酒，还需要古蒂恰好处在发情期前的易感期，由于荷尔蒙的作祟，这时候他格外忍不住自己为爱勇敢的omega特质。

所以他来了，顶着大雨，直接从酒吧一路打车往雷东多家里冲，还逼着出租车司机无视交通规则闯红灯，好让他快点见到自己的心上人，上了点年纪的司机瞥了他一眼，和他说我认识你，你是皇马的球员，但我有点想不起来你的名字了，又问他年轻人你急什么呢，下着雨，开得太快会有危险，古蒂听了之后若有所思，又答非所问地说，出了车祸他说不定会多看我一眼呢。古蒂说的是“他”，就好像不知道那个时代有多恐同一样毫不避讳，司机听了他的答案之后就不再说话了，只是冲窗外吐了口口水。

车开到一半古蒂才猛地想起来，他是要去告白，可是傻瓜都闻得出他现在身上的酒气，混合着烟味成了难以言喻的味道，雷东多一定不喜欢这样。古蒂想了一会儿，他把车窗打开，想让风带走一些气味，但这样一来雨水又都打在他的脸上了，金发的成年人为这件事犯了难，只能不断用手去擦自己的脸。真的到了雷东多家门口的时候，他的脸和头发已经完全湿了，其实开慢一点就不会湿得那么厉害，但谁叫他想要见到雷东多快一点，再快一点呢。

古蒂站在雷东多房子的屋檐下，他还是像前二十次那样紧张，虽然只有脸和头发被打湿了，但他还是觉得很冷。古蒂紧张地揪住了自己的裤子，还在思索要说些什么的时候，门就被打开了。屋内的雷东多打开门看见湿淋淋的古蒂好像也不是很惊讶，或许是前二十次惊吓给了他教训，现在的雷东多就算打开门看见一个穿着超短裙、在他家门口跳弗朗明哥的古蒂，也只会从容地退后，然后关上门就当作一切都没有发生，但如果打开门看见一个湿漉漉又喝醉了的古蒂，哪怕是心再硬的人都会觉得可怜，何塞半长的金发贴在脑门和脸颊上，嘴紧张地抿着，嘴角向下垂，哆哆嗦嗦地好像下一秒就会哭出来。

“你来干什么？”雷东多也没让他进来，只是一边说一边转身回房间拿了块毛巾递给了古蒂。

“我……我就是来看看你在不在家。”古蒂接过了毛巾，暖洋洋的，好像是刚从烘干机里拿出来，让他很想把脸紧贴在毛巾上。

“你现在看到了，还有什么事吗吗？”雷东多对古蒂的回答有点无语，但何塞就是这么个奇怪的小孩，永远把热乎乎的真心送上来，即使被他冷淡地拒绝了一次又一次却还是不知道停止。在这个雨天里，他穿过大半个城市只是为了来看看他“在不在家”，如果是别人，雷东多一定怀疑那人脑子出了问题，但是古蒂，雷东多觉得这只是又一个关于古蒂的日常。

“没别的什么事了……你怎么突然想到要开门，是因为看见了我吗？”古蒂依依不舍地把毛巾还给雷东多。

“不，我家牛奶喝完了，正要出去买。”

“那我和你一起去吧，正好我也要去超市买……嗯…买点面包……”古蒂一下子来了劲，抬头看着雷东多的眼睛闪闪发亮，却又想不起来自己能去超市买什么东西，只能随便说点搪塞过去。

“不用了，我家门口应该有记者，让他们看见我们一起出去不太好。”雷东多把手上的伞递给古蒂，“你带着伞走吧，雨下大了，我也懒得再出去了，再见。”他没有等古蒂回话就关上了门，把爱他的小孩关在了雨天里。

这是古蒂第二十一次站在雷东多家门口，可是他一次都没能说出自己 **昭然若揭** 的心意，一次都没有。

 

2

拿着长柄伞的古蒂在门外站了一会儿，他又在发呆，脑子里一遍又一遍重放雷东多和自己刚刚的对话，他想知道究竟是哪里出了问题，为什么自己这一次又没能把话说出口，还在怪罪自己太笨拙的时候，思绪里抓到了关键字“牛奶”，雷东多原本是要去买牛奶的，被自己一搅和，看来是喝不上了。他拿着那柄伞充满干劲地舒了口气，像是找到了后半生的所有方向。

从超市里出来的时候古蒂已经有点犯迷糊了，按理来说运动员的身体素质都不错，但偏偏他是在这方面有点缺憾的那类。足球评论家说起这个年轻的队员的时候，总是先夸他一波天赋异禀，很有灵气，然后又变成遗憾的口吻，说他身体素质太差，受不了太厉害的冲撞，最后的结尾当然是要再调侃一下他场下不羁的私生活，这一段才是球迷们真正关心的内容，他们想从别的权威那里听到古蒂有多么地“放荡”、“不知节制”，更会刺激人心的是关于他“异样的性倾向“的传言，这方面主流媒体不敢说开，这是太严重的指控，一个同性恋足球运动员在更衣室里是会被极度排斥的，这几乎等同于要断送他的职业生涯，而一些小报媒体可管不了那么多，他们总是刊登一些古蒂出入声色场所的照片，或真或假，前一段时间他们还声称在成人视频网站的同性恋板块看见了疑似古蒂的人物，视频截图里那个也有着金色长发的男人正在给另一个男人做口交，因此只能看见一个头顶，但他们声称这个人和古蒂有九成相似，让不少肖想古蒂的球迷对着那张截图射在了手里。

总之古蒂带着一颗混混沌沌的金色脑袋，转进了一个小巷子里，他觉得自己可能是要发烧了，所以想抄近道去雷东多家，好赶紧把牛奶给他，然后回家睡上一觉，至于明天的训练，那就再说吧，反正迟到和缺席都是要扣钱的。他一只手撑着伞，一只手抱着超市的纸袋子，里面除了牛奶还有一些早餐用的面包，其实他不知道雷东多早上爱吃什么，偶尔出去客场作战的清早，他瞄见过雷东多吃酒店自助餐里的那种面包，所以这次就碰运气买了一些，走到一半的时候雨陡然变大，让古蒂有点担心面包会不会被淋湿，他正低头检查纸袋的时候，碰到了迎面走来的男人，对方显然不怀好意，逐渐靠近，最后直接把急促喘着气的古蒂抵在了墙上。古铁雷斯懵懵懂懂地看着男人，不懂自己究竟怎么惹到他了，如果是平时，他或许还有和对方来一架的兴致，被雷东多冷淡拒绝后他也是会生气的，但现在古蒂太难受了，他觉得自己鼻腔里热热的，喉咙发干，脑子里像是被灌了浆糊，他对自己的身体状况一无所知，由于常年打抑制剂的缘故，古蒂的发情期一向不怎么准时，他自己又懒得费心去记，之前的几次上帝都对他十分眷顾，让他恰好碰上了球队放假的时候，有一次发情时他还在玩沙滩足球，回到酒店冲了澡，才发现自己的身体不是因为阳光才变得滚烫的，这也很好地解释了为什么下午的时候，他沙滩足球的对手会那么频繁地身体犯规他了。

所以面对着把他压在墙上的男人，古蒂只觉得麻烦来得真不是时候，那个男人太用力地把身体贴向了他，差点把牛奶和面包挤到地上，古蒂不耐烦地推了一下他，没推动。

“嘿，有什么事儿吗？”

“有什么事儿？宝贝，看来你是个迟钝的笨蛋，是不是？”

“什么？听着，我不知道你在说什么，但你放我过去，今天这事儿就当没发生过，你知道我是谁吧？”

“啊当然了，皇马的何塞古铁雷斯，金色头发的漂亮宝贝儿。”

“呃，虽然有点恶心，不过你的确知道，那你不会想惹我的。”

“不不，你错了。”那个男人更近地贴近了古蒂，几乎就要亲到他了，古蒂嫌弃地把头向后仰，没有意识到男人的手已经握住了他的腰，“我非常非常想惹你，除此之外，我甚至还想要更多。”他释放了信息素，把古蒂包裹了起来。

这一下古蒂意识到了，他正在发情，一个醉酒的发情omega，在小巷里，被一个陌生的alpha抓住了。他下意识就要逃跑，被男人抓着腰立刻揪回来，他从后面抱住了古蒂，这是个更危险的姿势，他后颈上发红的腺体没有任何遮蔽，大大咧咧地露在了alpha面前，男人毫不犹豫地低下头啃了一口，古蒂立刻像一只受惊的兔子一样爆发出了最后的力量，他回过头朝男人脸上揍了一拳，然后也不管掉在地上的面包和牛奶了，转身就跑，其速度让所有前锋自愧不如。

男人看着逃跑的金色兔子，摸了摸被揍疼的脸，耸了耸肩就回去了。

 

3.

古蒂跑到家门口的时候哆嗦了好几次才把钥匙插进锁眼里，好不容易开了门，他一边走一边把湿透的衣服脱下来扔在地上，走进卧室的时候身上只剩一跳内裤了，他把自己扔到柔软的床里，眼皮上下打架，心里却是越想越害怕。

古蒂直到现在还能感受到那个alpha的气味，从他脖子后面溢出来，一直环绕着他整个人，老实说古蒂对这种感受很陌生，他发情的时候如果有比赛就靠抑制剂，没比赛兴致好的时候，他叫几个熟悉的beta朋友过来，因为他在床上的倾向连他自己都有点捉摸不定，而beta是唯一一类可以满足他双重性趣的人：他们不像alpha那样有侵略性，古蒂最开始的时候和alpha做过，而因为对方好几次企图掐他的脖子，两个人根本没能做到最后，那个alpha从古蒂房间出去的时候嘴角还带着淤青；而其他的omega，他们在床上只会翘着湿漉漉的屁股让古蒂快点插进来，这在古蒂没发情的时候还会欣然接受，但一旦他也开始发情，古蒂自己也会湿得像一片湖。所以beta是他最好的床伴选择，他想过如果要结婚的话，自己或许也会找一个beta，他们在床上一定能创造不少快乐时光的。至于雷东多，雷东多完全是另一回事了，古蒂根本不在乎他是三种性别里的哪一种，如果雷东多想要掐他的脖子，他只会乖乖露出自己的脖颈，直到真的喘不上气了才会轻轻地敲一下雷东多的手，他甚至能接受对方给自己带上项圈，如果雷东多真的有这种爱好的话；如果雷东多是个omega，那哪怕古蒂自己也湿的不行，他也会优先满足雷东多的需求，或许在干他的时候，自己肉洞里冒出的水会顺着屁股流到大腿上，但是他可以忍受，因为对方是雷东多。

但现在环抱着古蒂的气息让他很害怕，这是一种完全陌生的alpha气味，它不属于自己认识的任何人，而古蒂关于omega的生理知识少得可怜，他不知道在发情期被咬腺体是不是意味着什么， _这是标记吗？是临时的，还是真正的、完全的标记？_ 古蒂想他隔天要去问一下劳尔，又想到雷东多今天是不是没牛奶喝了，明天自己会不会迟到，劳尔又要念叨他了，失去意识前的最后一个想法是他好像弄丢了雷东多的伞，古蒂窝在被子里觉得自己越来越热，在惴惴不安的情绪中，陷入了沉睡。


End file.
